1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a method for forming a vertical MOS transistor.
2. Related Art
In a vertical MOS transistor, trenches are formed in a semiconductor layer and lined with an insulator material. These trenches are then filled with a gate material. Therefore, a channel region of the vertical MOS transistor lies along the vertical wall of the trench. One application of a vertical MOS transistor is a power transistor which is capable of handling large currents. In some applications, a vertical MOS transistor is required to sustain strenuous performance standards under short-circuit conditions and sustain several millions of cycles under short-circuit conditions, such as, for example, in automotive applications. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vertical MOS transistor with improved device robustness and energy capability.